


Hospital visit

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Follows my fic entitled the call
Relationships: Ben "Lofty" Chiltern/Dominic Copeland
Kudos: 7





	Hospital visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vgault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/gifts).



I lay here thinking about everything that had happened since I left Dom and my old life. I traveled around England for the first couple of months, trying to find myself but I felt even more lost than ever. I tried dating but I couldn’t find the spark that I had with Dom, I guess that should have told me that I had made a mistake but when ever I thought of Dom all I could remember was the pain I had caused him by cheating on him with Helen. I regret hurting him more than anything but I can’t regret being with Helen because of William. I think of my son every day about what he would have been like if he had lived. It’s weird how much you can love someone who you never really knew. At the time I was so focused on supporting Helen I didn’t really let myself grieve but now that I have, I can see how much pain Dom was in but I ignored his grief because it was easier. I came back to London when gran’s health started to decline and she was always asking about Dom and way we broke up and I just told her that we grew apart but that truth is I was a fool letting go of the best thing that ever happened to me. After gran died I went to a really bad place, I was drinking all the time and I didn’t care about anything anymore. I was out buying more alcohol when I was hit by that car. I kind of lied to Dom about what made me realise that we belong together, I mean what I told him was the truth I did think about Dom when I was lying in the road but there was more that I couldn’t tell him because it was to personal and I don’t want him to dismiss it as a dream or a hallucination because it felt so real. When they were operating on me my heart stopped and I died for about 5 minutes. they were able to bring me back but what I saw in those 5 minutes changed me because I saw my parents and William all together. I was so happy that I wanted to stay with them but my mother told me that it wasn’t my time and that I had to stop being a fool and go back to Dom. She was right like she always and as soon as I was about to I phoned my lawyer to cancel our divorce. I am dragged out of my memories by a knock on the door, I expect it to be a nurse who needs to check my blood pressure but when I look up I see my husband, Dom is even more handsome than I remember. Dom rushes to the sit by my bed and asks me “if I am really okay?” I want to tell him I am but my body has other ideas and I find myself kissing him. I feel Dom kiss me back before pulling away   
“Lofty we can’t just go back to how we were” Dom said with regret in his eyes  
“I know but just seeing you again I couldn’t help myself” I say because it’s true I hadn’t planned on kissing him   
“Yeah I felt the same way when you called but you really hurt me when you left” Dom says as he looks down   
“Dom I can never tell you how sorry I am” I apologise and I know that it will never be enough   
“I’m not looking for an apology, I am just saying I don’t know if I can ever be with you again” Dom said but I can see the conflict in his eyes   
“I know and if you can’t I will have to live with that” I tell him but at least I got to see him again.

Epilogue   
It was took time be eventually Dom and lofty got back together but it could never go back it was, there was just too much pain on both sides. Dom kept expecting lofty to leave again but loft kept reassuring him he would never leave. The hit and run had left lofty with damage to his left leg so he had to have a lot of rehab to teach him how to walk again but Dom was with him encouraging him every step of the way. Ange and Carole weren’t very pleased to see the man who hurt their son back but respected Dom decisions enough to be civil. About 8 months after dom’s hospital visit they moved back in together and settled back into marriage life. Lofty was never able to return to nursing because of his limp but found a new passion by becoming a grief counsellor and by helping other people overcome lost lofty was able to come to terms with William’s death. Dom and lofty never had children together but were happy with that.


End file.
